With A Bang
by I Speak Muffin
Summary: No pun intended. Near/Mello. Related to Bondage Birthday and Chocolate Surprise.


Can't...focus...Gravitation...Shining Collection...Ryuichi....-squeals-  
Disclaimer: dgsdkfgsdfgk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ryuichi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


* * *

A small albino boy stared at the gathering of people in the common room. They all wore a colored cone atop their heads and carried some form of noise maker. Near kept to himself, peeking at the people from behind the corner. Such a crowd did not suite the boy. It was a major change for him to even communicate with someone other than Mello. The blond had forced him to play games with Matt. At the start, it was awkward as hell but eventually they were able to make small talk.

Speaking of Mello....Near had not seen him since Christmas and he was beginning to get suspicious, especially since he did not put up much of a struggle on that snowy, quiet day. Now that he thought about it, Mello did not fight Near at all when he lured him into the bedroom and took his claim upon the elder's body. A tiny smile played on the genius' lips. Perhaps Mello hadn't showed his face because he was ashamed that he had been taken so easily by his long time rival. Or could there be another reason?

Sighing, Near turned his attention back to the people in the over-filled room. They had just begun counting down to the New Year. Around eight, a certain someone caught the albino's eye.

"Mello?" at five seconds left, the blond was in front of him, an old rag in his right hand and a devious smirk plastered on his face. Warning bells rung in Near's head as the chocoholic placed the rag over the pale boy's mouth and nose but the bells were quieted by the shouting of the other children and the chemical that Near knew laced the material of the rag. His thoughts seemed to fog up and his eyes felt heavy. Black filled his vision as Near felt himself falling. Chloroform....

Near awoke to the strange noise of what sounded like high heeled shoes clicking against the wooden floorboards. His eyes opened, being greeted by darkness. Vaguely, the boy was aware that he was in a bedroom. Not only that, but he was also restrained; his hands bound at the headboard with rope. Weakly, Near tugged at the rope, testing it. After a few minutes of struggling, the albino found that there was no way he could possibly escape from the mysterious situation.

Again, the clicking of women's shoes against hardwood floors filled his ears, this time, closer. The lights flickered on, revealing a person at the end of the bed.

"Mello?" Grey eyes widen; a sight that any girl or boy would be greeted with a nosebleed by. Mello stood, clad in one of those skanky schoolgirl costumes. Near pondered where the other boy could have gotten the cut off shirt and mini skirt from. He was not complaining about the outfit though, oh no, not at all. The white and red contrasted beautifully with the blond's tan, silky skin, making him appear all the more touchable.

"Someone's been a bad boy," the cliché statement dripped from Mello's mouth, coated with sugary honey. It made the albino shudder with anticipation. "Naughty boys need to be punished." Oh, Near would _love_ to be bad if it meant that the chocoholic would be punishing him.

"I would gladly take your punishment," breathlessly whispered the younger boy as he watched his elder lover climb on to the bed. Mello dominantly stood over him, staring down at his fellow genius. His stiletto wearing feet on either side of the younger's body. The position gave Near the perfect view up the blond's skirt. He noted that no underwear was being worn. Just the erotic sight aroused him. Gods, how he wished that he was not tied up.

Mello lowered himself, straddling Near. "We're going to have fun tonight," the elder spoke with an alluring tone while he ran his feminine hands across the pale boy's chest, stopping only to gently tweak his nipples. This earned a soft mewl from the smaller male whose eyes darkened with desire and became half lidded. Indeed, the night was going to be fun. Fun and kinky.

Reaching towards his ankle, the blond pulled off a loosing tied wire then shifted his position. "I'm going to torture you." Mello lowly murmured, tying the wire tightly around the other's erection. Near whimpered, knowing that his blond would not let him find the release that he was beginning to crave easily. Mello let out a chuckle, his more sadistic side beginning to kick in as his lover lulled his hips around, trying to rid himself of the constricting wire. Teasingly, the elder give the boy's arousal a long, wet lick, liking the frustrated noises that escaped Near's throat.

"This isn't fair!" the albino shouted as his lover took his full erection into his steamy, velvet mouth. Near pulled at the restraints, attempting to escape but it was done in vain. The teen's head flung back as he cried out, desperate. Mello lowly chuckled, sending heavenly vibrations through the albino's length, settling in his balls. Parting from the younger male, the blond spoke to him.

"I told you that I was going to punish you," Mello reached behind himself, touching a finger to his own entrance. Whimpering, Near watched as his lover prepared himself, wanting so badly to touch the blond. Said blond's left eye fell shut as he worked himself, massaging the sensitive bundle of nerves inside his body. Small moans passed his lips though he tried to keep quiet as to not wake anyone up.

Once he loosened himself, Mello changed positions once again, back to straddling Near. "How badly do you want me?" the chocoholic huskily questioned, rubbing his bare bottom against the smaller male's engorged cock.

"Please, so bad, stop teasing," Near whimpered, desiring sweet release. Giving the teen what he wanted, Mello lowered himself onto the other's throbbing shaft, not removing the wire. "M-Mello?"

"Hn...This i-is pay..… Back for C-Christmas," Near had known that night was come back to bite him in the ass. It was not long before the room was filled with loud moans, on Mello's part, and frustrated groans, on Near's part. The blond threw back his head, practically screaming as he made a pearly mess in his skirt. The tight warmth became too much for the younger male; giving him the sensation that his sex organ would explode if it was restrained for much longer. As if being able to read his mind, Mello slid away from Near, weakly tugging at the wire that prevent his lover from release. Almost as soon as the troublesome object was removed, the younger boy finally came, splattering himself with his essence.

....................

.............

........

.....

..

.  
"Hey Mello," Near gently poked his tired lover; his hands long ago unbound.

"What?" his voice was soft as he spoke; looking up to the younger's face from the comfortable spot of his pale chest. He did not know why but he very much enjoyed drifting off so sleep while lying on top of Near.

"Where did you get that outfit?" the questioned had been bugging him ever since he had seen the provocative costume.

"....Outside sources," Mello whispered, not really wanting so say how he got it.

"You forced Matt to go out and get it, didn't you?" Ah, yes; Matt, the loyal friend that would do anything for his buddy, no matter how humiliating.

"Yes," the blond truthfully answered.

"Perhaps we should repay him for the favor....,"

* * *

O_O Still....Addicted...to...RYUICHI! -twitch-  
Anyway, reviews are loved! :3


End file.
